EMA & KANAME
by Brothersconflict stories
Summary: re update first story ever so it might not so good


Ema X kanname

I could feel slight warmth on my shoulder my eyes were to tired to even open up I was exhausted, Shortly after that warmth disappeared leaving a coldness on my shoulder, I could feel my hair being touched, hands going through my hair and hearing a soft low voice "aw you feel asleep, didn't i tell you not to go to bed yet" Who was this familiar voice this man i could recognise the low teasing voice who sounded like he was enjoying himself." your sleeping face is so adorable imouto-Chan i just want to kiss your soft lips" Eah! D-did he just say he wanted to kiss me!...But wait did he just call me imouto? K-kanname?!

"imouto-Chan you pale neck is on display, holding back doesn't suit me my attitude" a sudden hot breathe on my right ear i tried to pretend i was still asleep but my cheeks felt so red i started to move away my eyes opened and seeing kaname on the edge of the bed smiling and his hair wet. I started to rub my eyes to pretend i just woke up, "k-kanname?" everything came back to me i came up to kanname's room to sleep here and he went to take a shower and told me not sleep before he got back but I accidently did go to sleep. kanname's hair wet from taking a shower the sight of him made my heart beat fast he throat his voice and spoke "imouto-Chan dry my hair for me since you fell as sleep on me" giving me a wink and heart throbbing smile, i stood out of bed and went over to kaname he handed over a dry towel he bent his head down and i started to dry his hair my mind blank my fingers running through his golden blonde hair, in between his long legs.

After a short while "i-im done.." my fingers feeling hot after leaving his hair he looked up at me purring" thank you~ Ema" he didn't call me imouto-Chan but calling my name made my heart throb more my face burning i sat back on the bed but not to close to kaname i glanced over at kaname and are eyes met i knew i should turn my face away but his eyes are drawing me in consuming and a light went off my head a few moments go kanname said he wanted to kiss my lips and were alone in his room are self's i was so lost in thought i didn't even notice he didn't have a shirt on!

"K-k-kanname! W-weres your s-shirt?!" his full abdomen on show, my eyes wouldn't stop looking they didn't budge his body getting closer and closer to me , He lifted up my chin "oh? You just noticed now." "eah N- .."before finish suddenly kanname pinned me down softly saying"its not nice to lie ema" and then kissing my neck,i struggled trying to get away " i wont leave any marks im simply licking it" my mind is going blank my bodies feeling light and tingly i started to stop resisting, the sensation of his breathe, lips and tongue "you smell nice as always ema ,the sight of your neck drives me crazy, and I've been wanting to kiss your neck for a long time. " his teeth grazing my neck and then suddenly he licked all the way up to my ear " AHhhnhhnn" , " your moans are so cute ema keep going and i might eat you up" my heart is beating so fast it feels like it might burst

As he continues kissing my neck,he asks me if my heart is beating fast, because his heart is for me and climbs on top of me holding my hands down

"do you know how turned on i am for you"

"I-i don't" i stuttered..i have to decline If we go any further we might do THAT!

"Your not a little kid anymore ema.. Your a women and im a man and i want to make you a women... My women" he lets go of my hands and embraces me his hands touching my stomach,hips, thighs and then my-

"Ahhh!" finger nails digging in to the bed sheets h-his fingers are- "AHH!" stop it hurts im going insane my body is paralyzed I cant push him off it hurts his fingers are touching my forbidden fruit, he's just teasing me he's only playing with me please stop..

"Ema...,ema your so wet has it been this wet for a while now, i guess iv been teasing you too much-"

Before he could finish his sentence tears came down my eyes

"S-stop playing with my heart please,if you wanted me to fall in love with you fine then you win i love yo-"

Hot lips over mine kissing me, i use the last of strength to push Kaname away but

Kaname pulled me in and hugged me "im sorry ema i went overboard i love you too ,i love you so much i cant hold my self back i just wanted to be with you always and forever,please believe me" tears still continued falling down my face "Kaname,i want to believe you"

Are eyes looked at each others i cant look at Kaname as a brother i truly love him. I wanted to say these words but before i knew it Kaname unbuttoned my shirt.

"W-Wait a minute!" i squeaked thank goodness he stooped " i-i um need tp use the toilet" i had to clean this wetness under were he touched me and i this is going to fast in not fully prepared if i would know i was going to confess then...

"nope" said Kaname "EAH!?", "i am not letting you go and you might run away my sly Ema", "i-i wont run away i just nee-d" i whispered slowy " i need to change my underwear" so embarrassing.. Kaname starts to laugh " well thiers no need to change them" ,"Eah what why?"

"since your staying the night we won't need clothes nor your panties since Il be the one taking them off for you." giving a innocent smile.

I faced palmed the bed blushing furiously blushing so red like a tomato how can this guy say it so casually!

I heard drawers being opened i didn't dare to look behind i kept my head on the bed sheets and eyes closed shut , afraid knowing what he was looking for in the that drawer, my left hand being lifted and something putting on " a-a ring?" before i knew it i opened my eyes and a diamond flower ring was on my finger.." i wanted to give it to you on white day but now ...i think its the right timing" for the first i see Kaname blush it was cute and romantic and i took off the ring

"Why are you taking it off? You don't like it..." kaname shocked

" no i love it its just that i don't want it to fall off when were..." i didn't want to finish off that sentence but Kaname knew it was an invitation by un bulking his pants

He turned me over on to my back removing my bra his hands spreading over my body kissing me he moved his lips off mine " open you mouth more"

"Eah? Ah, like this?" he moved to me and slipped his tongue in to mines trying my best to respond to the same passionate way this was the first time kissing like this i felt tingly and my body giving in to hands still touching me everywhere not staying still, till he taking his lips off mine again saying my name over and over.

hearing a rip he tears opened a condom ,were did that appear from? so were really going to do this i tried to slow down my breathing and exhaled my body shaking nervous what to do. Kaname comes back to me and kisses my forehead " Don't worry I'll be gentle always and forever" he smiles at me showing his affection and devotion to me

He goes to open my legs and kaname puts them around his wisest like a belt and slowly enters it in it hurts a little but good at the same time he makes the pace slow he's showing me his affection towards me he wants to take care of me.

I don't know how long we were at it or when i lost consciousness but it was morning and Kaname was holding on to me i slowly patted a kiss on his cheek and got out of bed retreating for my clothes before he woke up but my legs were weak from are night of sex and a sudden arm holding my waist kaname holding on to me " where do you think you going hmm?"

"I was only going to put my clothes on if i can find them that is" trying to cover my nakedness with my t-shirt Kaname slyly says " Thiers no point in covering since iv seen it all now" " its still embarrassing and i have to prepare breakfast" He lifts me up of his lap holding my waist covering me his monk robe " how's your body, I wasn't rough was i?" ," i-I'm fine, you weren't at all" I say shyly "my legs feel shaky but I'm fine" I smile softly at him making sure I'm perfectly fine

" that's good oh and also were still not done yet and anyways let Ukyo do it" "w-what do mean still not done?" he pulls me in to his arms and back into bed " i want to stay like this a bit more with you"he grabs the ring off the bed side table and puts on my finger again are chest touching Kaname's heartbeat like a lullaby falling a sleep again in to each others arms " i guess it wouldn't hurt if ukyo did breakfast alone today"


End file.
